


The ring

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	The ring

Every day it physically pained him to be around Elijah and not be able to kiss him every second of every day. Yet Klaus thought that maybe this fighting feelings thing was a good idea. He screwed up every relationship he was in and yet Rebekah believed being truly in love with Elijah for all that time had been the reason why.

"Brother? Niklaus!"

The second he heard Elijah call his name Klaus felt his heart pound quickly in his chest and told himself to stop it. He began hearing Hayley and Elijah talking and smirked slightly at the 'Not his wife' comment before sighing.

"What is with all the noise, I can't hear myself think!"

He snapped slightly as he headed to the balcony that over looked the entrance hall, glaring down at them.

"We need to talk."

"Oh Klaus? Davina dropped this off for you." Hayley held up a small box before lobbing it to him with her wolf strength.

"Thank you love." Klaus responded, gesturing to Elijah to come upstairs and join him in the study. Elijah obliged.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, the second Elijah closed the door behind him. 

"I had a bad dream."

"What? Did the world mysteriously run out of suits?"

Elijah rolled his eyes but otherwise he ignored Klaus's joke. 

"I dreamt of you..with Caroline."

Klaus bit his bottom lip slightly, trying hard not to laugh before a small chuckle left his lips.

"You know who I want to be with, she's not my type anyway."

That seemed to calm Elijah's face a little and he glanced at the box in Klaus's hand. 

"What's that?"

Klaus shrugged slightly, opening the box before breathing a sigh of relief. Davina had done it. Years ago he had given all of his siblings rings carved out of the strongest wood in the village and Elijah had loved his and father had taken it. Now Davina had found it for him with a simple tracking spell.

"Where was that?"

"I have no idea, I asked Davina to find it for you." Klaus half smiled, holding it out.

"Ask me."

"Ask you..what?"

Elijah pointed down to the floor for a second before Klaus realized what he meant.

"But..are..you sure this is what you want?" He didn't want to ask for Elijah to say no but right now he wanted nothing more than to ask him.

Elijah simply nodded and Klaus smirked, instantly getting on one knee.

"Lijah..will you marry me?"

"I will Niklaus, there's nothing I'd like more."

Klaus smiled a little, sliding the ring onto Elijah's finger before getting up and pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
